Ataran
Ataran is a former weaponsmith and guard who now is now on the Toa Kiril. History Matoran, Before the Great Collapse Ataran was a Ta-Matoran living on Mata Nui in an alternate universe apart from the canon. He was a good weaponsmith and a highly respected member of the Ta-Koro guard, which defended the city. When a huge attack by an unknown force destroyed the city, Ataran, one of the few survivors, was chosen by Toa Ignika to become one of the members of the Toa Kiril. Toa, Following the Great Collapse coming soon Search for the Vahi coming soon The Toa of Time coming soon Personality Ataran is naturally introverted and usually preferred working by himself at his forge when he was a matoran. As a Toa, even though Ataran is very fond of his teammates, he still prefers to work alone and enjoys his time he spent in solitude. He considers himself a stoic, and he rarely likes to show his emotions. He also is rather quiet, and refrains from speaking unless he thinks his input is necessary. When he does speak, he his fond of using analogies, especially blacksmithing ones, to illustrate his point. He is also very independent, and he is constantly striving to do as much as he possibly can on his own. As a result, he is reluctant to accept help from others. Ataran cares very deeply about his teammates and about the inhabitants of Mata Nui, and he willingly accepted his destiny as a Toa because he saw it as his opportunity to protect them better. Ataran always had a strong sense of duty, and ever since becoming a Toa he has accepted protecting others as his sacred responsibility, and was often very strict with himself and with his teammates on the application of the Toa Code on their adventures. He strives to become a good role model to his team and to the world, as well as work himself closer and closer to what he considers moral perfection. (He defines "moral perfection" as the state in which he always has complete control of himself, that he never does any evil, is always in a position to help others, and is at peace with himself.) Abilities and Traits Elemental Abilities Members of the Toa Kiril have the unusual trait of having more than one element under their control. (This is because of their unique transformation via Toa Ignika, who had his reasons to give his Toa multiple powers.) Ataran has Fire, Iron, and Magnetism as his elements, which he blends into his own unique fighting style. Kanohi Ahiarai The Kanohi Ahiarai is the mask of Fire Immunity. Toa of Fire have natural resistances to heat, however, the mask of Fire Immunity gives Ataran and all of his armor and tools complete immunity to damage from heat or flame of any kind, even heats that would harm other Toa of Fire! (He could take a refreshing swim in lava if he wanted to!) The mask achieves this by absorbing the heat or flame and using the energy to replenish the user's elemental energy. This kanohi mask looks like a Kiril. Traits Due to his years of work as a blacksmith, Ataran acquired many different traits. He can use his skills to repair almost any weapons or armor, which his teammates are often very grateful for. (Masks, however, are a bit too advanced for him though.) Due to his independent nature, Ataran liked to do most of his work by himself; this including mining the ore and preparing it. As a result of this extensive labor, Ataran became incredibly strong. Ataran was also a part-time member of the Ta-Koro guard, and because of his training there, he became quite experienced in the ways of swordsmanship. Fighting Style/Moveset Ataran likes to use his natural bulk and incredible strength to rush at and overwhelm his opponents. Thanks to his armor (which he forged himself of course) Ataran is able to sustain a lot of damage, and thanks to his iron elemental abilities, he can repair his armor or weapons should they get damaged. Thanks to his mask of Fire Immunity, Ataran can light himself on fire and charge his enemies, while surrounded not only by flame but also an aura of immense heat. With his physical strength and physical resilience, control of three elements, and an array of weapons, Ataran truly a force to be reckoned with. Moveset * 'Furnace Barrage: '''This is Ataran's primary attack strategy. Ataran activates his mask power while setting his entire body on fire. He superheats the iron in his armor to over 3000 degrees farenheit or hotter, creating an aura of scorching heat all around him. He then charges at the target(s), swinging his swords in large arcs. The heat and flame is capable of incinerating flammable projectiles and damaging enemies close to him. This attack is capable of overwhelming a single opponent and dealing with large hordes of enemies as well. * '''Boomerang Blades: '''Using his magnetism abilities, Ataran can throw one of his swords and have it return to him. This attack is used for mid-range foes. * '''Iron Bullet Assault: '''Taking iron out of the ground, making them into spheres and heating them until glowing red, Ataran uses his shoulder-mounted launcher to launch a rapid succession of bullets at a foe. This is Ataran's only attack capable of hitting long-range foes. * '''Wrath of the Forge: '''This is Ataran's most powerful move. Ataran traps the opponent with his chains and brings them close to him. He then encases both himself and the opponent in a thick ball of iron, and then unleashes a Fire Nova blast inside it. The iron is made dense enough to contain the Nova Blast's power enough so it won't cause widespread destruction, though it will be destroyed. The enemy will likely be incinerated, but due to Ataran's mask power the fire will be absorbed and Ataran will not be harmed. Ataran almost never uses this move due to its lethal potential, and using it causes a complete loss of his elemental powers until they recharge. * '''Iron Impaler: '''Ataran's secondary attack strategy. It can be used as either a mid-range attack or as a complement to his close-combat fighting. Summoning the iron beneath the battlefield, Ataran makes a giant spike (or spikes) of solid iron burst out of the ground. This can hit opponents from short to mid-range. It also can be magnetized to be a remote magnet or he could superheat it. It takes a lot of elemental energy to create, though. Weapons and Tools Twin ForgeFire Greatswords These were the last things Ataran made in the ruins of the Ta-Koro forge. Each of these swords would usually be wielded as a large two-handed blade, but Ataran uses two, each with one hand, as proof of his strength. They are heavy and blunt, so they are more suited for hacking and slashing rather than precise slicing. Also, if Ataran channels his fire elemental energy through them, two plumes of flame will ignite on the swords; so they can also be used as flamethrowers. The blades are made of pure iron, so Ataran can also magnetize them at will. Ataran uses his strength to swing the massive blades in wide, destructive arcs, smashing and setting everything ablaze that comes into his path. Due to their sheer destructive power, these blades are Ataran's main weapons of choice in battle. Guard's Sword Ataran keeps this weapon around mostly for sentimental reasons. He forged this sword himself while he was still just a Matoran and used it during his service on the Ta-Koro guard. When he was a Matoran, it was once a big sword to him, but after he became a Toa it diminished into a short sword. Ataran rarely uses it for fear of damaging it, but nevertheless it is a reliable backup weapon if the situation calls for it. It is much shorter, lighter, and sharper than his ForgeFire swords, which means Ataran can swing it faster, strike weak points, and use it in closer combat. He usually wears it on his waist. Barbed Iron Chains Big, heavy, sturdy iron chains with a barbed fang on the end hang from Ataran's forearm protectors. Ataran uses these chains to ensnare enemies' arms, legs, or weapons. Since they are made of iron, Ataran can magnetize them. When used in conjunction with his magnetized ForgeFire blades, he can throw one of the swords while still having it attached to the blade, making it a retrievable projectile. Shoulder-Mounted Launcher When a more focused long-ranged projectile is needed, Ataran has a launcher that he can mount on his shoulder so he can keep his hands free. He has a near infinite supply of ammunition, as he can create more iron spheres whenever he wishes. Ataran then super-heats the iron using his flames. Then, he is able to fire searing shots of iron for long range attacks. This is especially useful for keeping fighters at a distance or having a way to fight long range fighters who won't let him get close. Quotes Trivia * A large hammer was the original weapon idea for Ataran, but the design proved too heavy; he couldn't even hold it up! (So much for being a strong guy, huh?) * Ataran's original name was "Dark Dekar" due to the mask's similarity to the undersea Matoran's. **Over time though, he developed his own identity and moved out of Dekar's shadow. (Pun totally intended) * Ataran's name comes from the Maori word for 'shadow', ''Atarangi. * Ataran was TheToaKiril's first real MOC, and currently his favorite. (I'm so proud of him!!) Gallery coming soon Category:Fire Category:Iron Category:Magnetism Category:Toa of Fire Category:Toa of Iron Category:Toa of Magnetism Category:Ta-Matoran Category:Toa Category:Matoran